Free
by StuckInThePast
Summary: He had been gone a week, and now he was back - with some unexpected news.


Rating: K  
Category: Romance, sort of.  
Pairing: Anna/Bates  
Errors: Mine  
Spoilers: None that I can see.  
Warnings: Nope.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Anna, Bates, Mrs. Hughes or Downton Abbey.

Anna trudged wearily downstairs after yet another restless night.

It had been almost a week since Mr. Bates' mysterious and sudden disappearance, and all Mr. Carson would say on the matter was that his Lordship had authorised an indefinite leave of absence. This ought to have been enough to at least calm her nerves, and if it had been, for example, one of the housemaids, she would have thought nothing of it. But it wasn't like Mr. Bates to leave without even seeing her.

But that, apparently, was to be understood much sooner than she had expected, because when she stumbled into the servants' hall, there he was in his usual seat. He looked a little downcast, but smiled when he looked up to see her staring from the doorway.

"M-Mr. Bates!" Once she had recovered from the surprise, Anna moved forwards. "Wherever 'ave you been?"

He stood to meet her gaze, looking as if he might like to touch her – but he didn't. "I have been staying with my mother," he said evenly, his eyes searching her face. "I received some unexpected news that required my immediate reaction."

She had to smile at the soft sound of his voice, the thrill of his eyes looking directly into hers – as if they were seeing into her soul. She tried to cover it, but the waver in her voice betrayed her. "Not bad news, I 'ope? You did leave very suddenly. 'Ad me worryin'."

"Well, it ought to be bad news, but I can't say I was as sorry as I should have been to hear it," he admitted, his stoic gaze never faltering in the way that Anna knew hers was. "I am sorry to have worried you. I did explain to Mr. Carson."

"'Mr. Bates 'as 'ad to go very suddenly an' indef'nit'ly'," she quoted. "Did you think that was enough? Whatever was so important you couldn't stop t' say goodbye?"

Mr. Bates didn't take his eyes from hers as he moved around the table to check the corridor.

"Come on, what is it? Nobody's comin', an' my imagination's runnin' wild."

He watched her carefully for a long moment, and returned to his chair. Anna, following suit, sat opposite him. The look in his eyes was so unfathomable; she knew every look of his but had never seen this one. Her heart was thumping right up in her mouth, and she was almost afraid of his answer.

She wouldn't have given up this opportunity to know his heart, not for the world.

"I received a letter from my mother on Monday," he said eventually. He glanced down to the table, and his hands crawled across it to meet hers. "A man in my former regiment had written to her after making the unexpected discovery of a grave, dated last year, attributed to a woman by the name of Margot Harper. I went to see it for myself, to speak to the man, and to investigate the circumstances. All the evidence points in one direction. The body buried eighteen months ago in a London cemetery is Vera Margaret Harper – my wife."

A million questions swirled around Anna's head as she contemplated his words. It took a little more than she would have liked, but when she did digest them, there was only one thing that she could say.

"Your wife."

"My wife. She's dear, Anna; has been more than a year. I'm a free man."

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall, and their hands flew apart. Anna noticed that hers felt cold and empty, now that his were gone. Mrs. Hughes appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bates," she said briskly. "Mr. Carson is dressing his Lordship this morning, you can unpack and start working in time for luncheon. If you're ready to, of course?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you." All business again, Mr. Bates made to pick up his bags, and Mrs. Hughes left for the kitchens. Anna watched her go, and when she was out of hearing distance, Mr. Bates leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Well," he said, his hand brushing softly against hers, and a twinkle in his eye, "mostly free."


End file.
